Snapshot
by Kitoky
Summary: AU. Susan and Caspian are married with a little one along the way. Two drabbles with similarities. I made one a sequel to the other.
1. Masked

Drabble entry for #8: evil at susancaspian on LJ.

Disclaimer: All rights to CS Lewis and Walden Media.

--

**.masked**.

Caspian knew that he should be sleeping. There were no late mornings for a king of Narnia, especially in the middle of a series of negotiations with a neighboring kingdom. The newest king had already escaped the meeting rooms several times when the appointed midwife informed him that the queen might have gone into labor leaving Peter and Edmund to deal with the diplomats.

They were false alarms, of course. All twelve of them.

_"Honestly, Su. Is it really necessary to call Caspian out of our meetings for _every_ single one of your episodes?" asked Peter when the kings visited her chambers after dismissing the negotiations for the day._

_"I'd like to see you try this. The back aches; the trips to the lavatory," Susan scowled and cringed, waving for Caspian to help her into another position, "And these bloody contractions, all of them. It's not like I ask for this, really."_

_"We're just fortunate that the ambassador from Ipsys is so understanding," Edmund said. "He says he looks forward to the celebration to welcome the new princess… or prince."_

_Caspian arched an eyebrow, "And?"_

_Edmund hesitated, but gave a wry smile. "And he's told me that he just had a son and hopes to have a match with a princess of Narnia."_

_"Always politics, the lot of you." Susan remarked._

_"Well, I don't find it fair that that this new baby's already got suitors before me," said Lucy from her spot on the other side of Susan. "Oh, Su. Do get Peter to stop chasing them all away."_

_Caspian chuckled while Susan replied with a helpless look to her sister, "I'm afraid there'll be no sense in doing that. Even if Peter does decide to listen to me for once in a whole Golden Age, there'd still be Edmund and we all know he doesn't listen to anyone very well."_

_"With the sort of things the ambassador is offering, you'd be chasing away suitors, too," said Peter. "Besides, we don't want _that _nose in the family."_

He watched the moonlight light up the curves of her features as she slept; each breath she took was accommodated with the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Caspian followed each beautiful strand of dark hair that billowed out against the white pillows. Her simple nightgown exposed her arms, a necessity for the warm summers. He trailed his finger lightly against her skin, careful not to wake her but still wanting to feel her presence; the softness Susan always had.

His finger came to a stop at her hand, which lay protectively on her swollen abdomen. It was the ninth month and the baby would arrive any day, but as his queen had irritatingly remarked, "It's not exactly sending a letter to inform me of its intended arrival!" Caspian extended his fingers and placed his palm against the underside of her belly, marveling at the tingle it sent through his fingertips.

But the Telmarine king frowned at the dread that pulled at his stomach whenever he thought of the baby. There was something deep in his mind that wouldn't reveal itself. It was always there, gnawing away at his subconscious. It was fear, he supposed, but it was an uncontrollable fear, one he knew he probably couldn't fight. Countless nights he spent lying awake, contemplating. Sometimes it wouldn't even be fear. It would be righteous anger and despair at the unfairness of it all.

"Caspian?" He looked up and saw his wife blinking up at him. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking." He gave a small smile, and scooted closer to her (for it was a bigger hassle if she tried to close the gap).

"You've been doing that a lot lately," Susan noted, wrapping her hand around his upon her stomach. "You never seem to sleep much anymore."

Caspian nodded, not quite meeting her eyes.

"Caspian? Why can't you talk to me?" She tried shifting herself to face him but he held her tightly, giving her a look to tell her not to move too much. "I can feel you withdrawing yourself from me. I mean, you're here-- but you're not quite here. What is it? I don't like to think that you feel you can't tell me."

She bit her lip, and Caspian saw the beginnings of tears. Almost nine months of what Edmund constantly referred to as hell fire helped Caspian get used to the idea of Susan changing moods at the drop of a pin. But he knew he couldn't stop the tears by getting her favorite foods or cracking a joke this time so he rolled onto his back.

"The politics," he said simply.

Susan blinked. "The… politics?"

"They'll always be there, Susan." Caspian said, "The easy ones, the harder ones. The lighter ones, but… the darker ones. They're always there."

By that time, Caspian knew Susan probably regretted asking him what was on his mind.

"When I was younger, I had a nurse." Caspian explained, "I don't remember much of her, but she was pretty. I remember that. One day, she was sent off. I wasn't ever supposed to see her again."

Susan nodded, still wondering what any of this had to do with any of the other stuff. "And… did you see her again?"

"No," Caspian shook his head, and closed his eyes. "For years I wondered why she had to leave, if maybe it was something I did or something I didn't do. I never really asked until Professor Cornelius started explaining the dangers of politics to me. It wasn't until I was twelve that he told me what really happened to my nurse."

She waited for him to continue with small suspicions as to what he was about to say. She had lived a Golden Age, but the politics were the same. She had had her fair share of them. When Susan saw that Caspian seemed to be in a reverie, she squeezed his hand both to draw him out and to reassure him.

"Cornelius said she overheard something one night in the council rooms. Miraz was meeting with a group of shady fellows. The professor couldn't say he knew who they were. She overheard it and it was only a few days later that she decided to discuss it with the professor. He advised her to keep face as Miraz was a tyrant and he would be quick to be rid of her if he felt he was being spied on." Caspian paused, pushing himself up further on the pillows. "She couldn't keep it to herself though, it seemed. Soon Miraz discovered her and she was gone."

Susan sucked in a breath, "… killed?"

Caspian merely shook his head, "I don't know. I didn't used to think so but now… All of these… Evil is being disguised as negotiations, diplomats, and ambassadors, even crowns. Evil presides in them. It could lash out at any time."

His wife somehow easily sat up and rested a chin on his shoulder. "And you're worried that you'll be like your uncle?"

He looked over to her, his dark eyes shining against the moonlight.

"No," he started slowly. "I was scared. Scared for you, and now I'm _terrified_ for this one." He gestured to her abdomen. "There'll always be people that won't deal with the politics, they'll go straight to the evil and I'm afraid that something will happen. And I'll end up having two more missing nurses."

Susan brushed his hair back, her expression gentle. "You're right, Caspian. There will always be evil, but you can't let that scare you off from keeping it at bay. There's a difference between you and others. You're a king, Caspian, and you've the power to fight it away. Be a good king, leader, brother to all. Don't concern yourself with the evils of men, because there are much worse evils in the world." There was a crack in her voice, "Have faith in yourself and Aslan. We'll be fine."

Caspian brushed his hand against her cheek as he leaned in to give her a kiss. It was short and chaste but Susan accepted it as a sort of thanks.

"You'll be happy once the baby comes, right?" Susan asked, face contorting in a painful expression.

Caspian nodded, confused.

"Good, because I think it's on its way." His queen exclaimed, grasping her bulging stomach. Caspian jumped out from the covers.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"… Really?"

"Caspian!"

"Sorry, it's just--twelve times, love. Twelve."

Susan cringed trying to keep from crying out. "If you want proof I don't think we'll be sleeping in wet sheets tonight."

Caspian rushed out to the halls and sent the guard to retrieve the midwife.

"Yes, it's _really_ happening this time." Caspian answered when he saw the guard was going to inquire the same questions he did. "And wake the other kings and queen."

The king returned to Susan's side, hands twitching anxiously. He didn't know what to do. It was the happening for the thirteenth time and he didn't know what to bloody do. So he settled on just trying to calm her, and holding her hand (something he soon regretted and prayed the midwife was quick of foot). Sure enough, she arrived promptly with several other servants and Caspian was dismissed from the bedchambers.

Edmund arrived first to join Caspian in waiting in the sitting room. Lucy rolled sleepily in and Peter was last.

"Are you sure it's _really_ time?" Peter asked dubiously upon arrival.

Caspian's answer was cut off by an ear-splitting scream from the bedroom.

"… Wow," was Peter's reply. Lucy patted the seat next to her on the sofa and Peter joined her.

Hours passed and the sun was soon peeking from behind the horizon. Caspian still paced back and forth and Edmund _still_ tried to calm him out of pure concern for the rugs.

"They're fine rugs," Edmund mumbled. "It took an arm and leg for us to convince the Duke of Pilfrey that we only have one castle in Narnia that could need so many bloody rugs. I think that took up a good day of negotiations."

Servants would come bustling through, in and out of the bedchambers grabbing blankets and water, blankets and more water. Caspian would always have to fight the urge to barge in. Lucy had since fallen asleep against Peter on the sofa and the high king was barely keeping his lids from drooping himself.

Edmund sighed, "… I suppose we won't be up for meetings today."

By noon, Narnians, old and new, were huddling around the chamber doors discussing amongst themselves about the new arrival to the royal family. Lucy was still asleep and Edmund had woken Peter up to play six rounds of chess.

Caspian still paced.

"Checkmate," Edmund moved his knight.

Peter groaned. "Yes, because that's a huge surprise. Right now, I can barely see straight let alone outsmart you."

"As opposed to any other time?"

"Shove it, Ed."

Edmund smirked and opened his mouth to say something but a scream sounded through the room. The kings looked at each other and then to the door barring them from the excitement inside.

"That's not Su anymore." Peter said and walked over to the slumbering Lucy to wake her up.

"No," Edmund replied numbly. "No, it isn't."

The door opened, and the midwife peeked her head out from behind. "Your Majesty, you may come in now."

Caspian swallowed the lump in his throat and glanced at the Pevensies. Edmund nodded his head towards the door, urging him to go ahead. Caspian wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and moved forward through the door. The midwife nodded to the kings and queens and shut the door soundly again.

Caspian watched as the servants hurried about the room, gathering all the blankets and buckets. He saw that the sheets were changed on the bed and he reveled in the sight of his Gentle Susan propped up against the pillows with a bundle in her arms. Susan looked up and caught his eye. She smiled brightly, nothing indicative of the experience being at all tiresome besides the damp strands of hair that clung to the sides of her face. Caspian came to her side and situated himself next to her, looking down at the small, wrapped baby.

The pink face stuck out from the opening in the blanket and blue eyes peeked around the room. Tiny fists unconsciously waved back and forth and Susan kept brushing the small strands of hair flat.

"It's a boy," Susan said, offering the bundle out to him. Caspian took it obligingly, and smiled down at the young prince. "He's beautiful."

"He has to be with you as his mother," Caspian said as he slid down against the pillows and kept the baby open for Susan. He couldn't believe it. He was closer than he'd ever been in the past nine months and he didn't feel the dread like he thought he would. It was gone, replaced with pure joy and contentment.

Susan placed a hand on his arm. "See? He's fine. I'm fine. You've nothing to worry about."

Caspian started rocking him, "There's still a bit to worry about." He glanced at Susan. "Someone has to tell the ambassador of Ipsys that he might have to look for another princess."

The bundle gurgled causing a bit of drool and both king and queen laughed merrily.


	2. Crooner

Follow up to 'Masked' even though I wrote this one first. This one was inspired by lots of discussion on the forum about Caspian singing. Influenced by Ben Barnes's past life as a boybander.

Disclaimer: All rights go to CS Lewis and Walden Media.

--

**.king caspian the crooner.**

By no means was Caspian a horrid singer, Susan reassured. He, in fact, had a lovely voice. That is, a voice well enough to be noted without having proper teachings. It did not matter; however, because Caspian was not a court musician or a troubadour. He was a King and it was well known that Kings were not formal entertainers.

She remembers when she first discovered him singing. Not loudly, of course, as it would have defeated the purpose of the time. But Susan was leaning against the doorway of their bedchamber, fresh out from bathing and Caspian loosely held the bundle in his strong arms. Strange, thought Susan, Caspian had always been a rough and clumsy but held the small prince so gently.

So, she watched him, curious about the small crooning she intermittently heard as he stepped lightly back and forth, rocking the giggling baby. It was a few minutes later -- maybe hours, she never kept track of time anymore (it was a confusing thing to think about anyways, so there was no need to cause such self-inflicted torture) -- that Caspian set the bundle in the sleek, high cradle at the end of the majestic bed.

He noticed her then, and flushed, asking how her bath was. She gave him a quirky smile, and Caspian knew she had heard his horrible croaking.

"I don't think I've heard of that one before," Susan said, making her way to his side by the cradle. She leaned down and adjusted the blanket around the infant, giving him a small peck on the head.

Caspian wrapped an arm around his queen and watched their son sleep soundly. "My nurse used to sing it to me. It's one of the things I remember most about her before she left…" He paused. "She sang it better."

Susan gave him a wry smile and beckoned him to bed. When Caspian blew out the last candle, the room fell into a light darkness with moonlight seeping in through the open curtains of the window. She wriggled a bit, accepting the comfortable warmth of his arms around her and the softness of his cheek against the side of her head.

Stillness passed for several seconds when Susan finally spoke.

"You're not so bad."

She felt him smile against her.

And since then, they had made a silent pact. Susan took to looking after Rilian (Caspian had insisted that he would break the Caspian-naming curse, should it be the life of him) during most days, and Caspian would have the honors of putting the boy to sleep.

One night (along with a few others), Rilian proved quite the handful for his mother.

"This morning he was dreadfully unhappy," said Susan as she watched the pair, lying against the high pillows of the bed. "I couldn't even get a word in with the cooks without having him screaming about. Nose running, face completely red. I didn't know what to do but to take him to the healers."

Caspian paused in his humming, "Healers? Was it really that serious?"

"The poor dear had an ear infection," Susan supplied. "Lucy used to have them weekly when she was smaller. The healers gave me a wonderful balm, though, and he's been a bit more energetic the rest of the day after he woke from his afternoon nap."

The King nodded and resumed his low singing. He looked down at Rilian, whose bright blue eyes stared up at him in a way clearly stated that he missed his father through the entire ordeal.

"You are lucky, little one." Caspian said, with a touch of humor in his voice, "Ear aches can be irritating, but they eventually go away with proper cures. Politicians, on the other hand… well, let's hope you won't be so concerned with them when you're older. Much, much older."

Caspian saw that the infant started to doze off after he realized that he couldn't comprehend what his father was babbling about. Rilian had a rough day with the healers, and he simply did not have the energy to decode messages from his own father. So, the little prince silently suggested that his father just simply stopped babbling and started singing--and Caspian decided that that was best as well. Setting down the gradually growing prince after another chorus of the lullaby, Caspian gently brushed the emerging patch of hair to the side and watched as Rilian gave one last yawn before settling back in.

"He's asleep," Caspian said reportedly to Susan, pulling the blanket around Rilian. "Did you get any business done with the cooks? What did they say about lamb chops for the next ball? … Susan?"

The Telmarine King looked bemused as he saw his queen sprawled against the bed pillows, barely even under covers, fast asleep.

_A rough day indeed_, thought Caspian.

Whenever Caspian could not be there, be it that he was out upon the land or settling politics in neighboring countries, Rilian had terrible nights sleeping. Susan would spend hours trying to calm the distressed infant, only succeeding when she relented in letting him sleep with her. This meant that she had little to no sleep because she would be anxious that he would take a tumble off the high furniture carelessly.

Susan thanked Aslan that Edmund did most of the diplomatic work.

This routine held for several months, and the King and Queen found it working so well that it soon extended into years. But, as many other babies do, young Prince Rilian grew. Eventually, he started crawling, which had to lead to walking. Susan had to always ask for assistance in tracking the mischievous toddler down before he found himself hanging outside windows, barely being saved by a Griffin passing by… _again_.

The frequent adventures that Rilian took left him exhausted at the end of the day, which Susan was thankful for. Now, Caspian only had to sing through two lullabies before the prince was deep in sleep. Crawling into bed, he bid a good night and a kiss to Susan, who only mumbled a reply.

Then, Prince Rilian turned three. And boy, Peter had noted, was he a big three-year-old.

Caspian and Susan observed the crib as their son slept.

"… I think he might need a bed of his own." Caspian suggested, hesitantly. Susan nodded… hesitantly.

"Maybe."

"Yeah, maybe."

Peter didn't think so.

"What? Why is it that _I_ have to give up _my chambers_?" He exclaimed. "He's three! What use could he possibly have for such a big place?"

"Well, it's the closest from ours," said Susan. Caspian stood beside her mute, as he did not know how to hold this type of conversation with the High King. "We just don't want him so far away. He probably won't be actually moving into a bed until he's four but we just wanted to plan ahead."

"But he's still three. Remember, Ed and I didn't stop sharing a room until--well, Narnia. So he can very well bunk with Ed."

"Oh, Peter. You're being unreasonable."

"What if I gave him my study?"

"Peter."

"Fine," Peter threw up his arms and marched out of the throne room. "I like the Northern Wing better anyways."

Prince Rilian took in his new living environment with utter joy and fascination.

His uncle was not as jovial.

Susan sat in front of her vanity, brushing through her frayed hair as she listened to Caspian's soft humming coming from the lavatory. Peter would be short with the both of them for some time, but he'll soon forget once he noticed how quieter things were in the Northern Wing. She blew out half of the candles around the room, and slipped beneath the covers. Caspian came in minutes later, still humming, and blew out the rest.

She thought about long nights and long days that Prince Rilian the Rowdy had caused her as she settled against her husband, thoroughly enjoying the presence of only two people in the room. Her thoughts wandered to all the times of Caspian singing little songs to Rilian, and of all the times she couldn't. But it wasn't until Rilian had spent three good nights on his own that she realized Caspian hadn't been always been singing for Rilian's sake.

He was still singing for her.

Susan turned slightly to watch him, noting that he had stopped humming and slipped into a steady breathing. She smiled softly and moved closer into his embrace without waking him.

No, he didn't exactly have the best voice in the world, but she would've hated being married to a troubadour.

Fin.


End file.
